A vehicle safety system typically relies upon a host of electronic sensors designed to monitor and provide data about certain conditions for the vehicle. For instance, an impact detection system may use various types of impact sensors to provide data to an airbag control unit which calculates an angle of impact, severity and force of an impact to determine whether to deploy one or more airbag stages. To improve performance, the electronic sensors are positioned around various portions of a vehicle to optimize sensing capabilities and coverage. Mounting an electronic sensor to a vehicle, however, typically requires a fastening mechanism separate from that of the electronic sensor itself. This increases assembly and manufacturing costs due to multiple components. This also creates a need for more installation steps and thus more time is needed to install the electronic sensor. Further, some areas of a vehicle place increasing operational demands on electronic sensors, oftentimes exposing electronic sensors to harsh environmental conditions. In addition, placement of electronic sensors in some areas of the vehicle may require a more compact design capable of mounting throughout tight spaces in a vehicle. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.